Declaración, vergonzosa declaracion
by NeruLinne
Summary: todos salieron nadie se quedo en casa mas que ellos dos y solo la declaración de Len podría romper el hielo de esa habitación. dedicado a unos amigos que les deseo lo mejor en su noviazgo. :33


_**Bueno este fic va dirigido a unos muy buenos amigos a Erick y Diana xD que quise hacerlo porque estaba aburrida**_

**Nota: vocaloid que usare en mi fic son propiedad de Yamaha y no mía.**

**Si me quieres pedir la historia para adaptación puedes hacerlo pero me lo debes pedir por mensaje privado**

**¡Istadakimasu! (la autora empieza ah escribir).**

Era una mañana tranquila, todos los integrantes de la casa estaban levantados menos ella , meiko hacia el desayuno como de costumbre y kaito comida tanto helado como su cerebro le dejaba en la mañana, mientras que los gemelos kagamines se concentraban en su nuevo play que les había traído Luka de regalo el día anterior.

¡Uwaaaa!-se estiro La peli celeste antes de poner un pie afuera- Que flojera –exclamo en un sonoro suspiro que se escucho en toda la habitación y que llego directo al oído al chico fanático de las bananas.

Salió en pijama, no tenia ánimos de vestirse ya que su pereza no se lo dejaba estaba tan cansada con lo de el día anterior su hermano Akita Nero la había llevado a pasear dejando al come bananas celoso asta mas no poder.

Miku-Nee ¿vas a desayunar? –pregunto Meiko con esa sonrisa mañanera que ya todos conocían bien…Había golpeado a kaito con el sartén otra vez por menospreciar su comida.

Si meiko ¡quiero un gran plato con puerro! –Dijo en una exclamación Miku dejando a todos en el suelo ya que no pensaba en otra cosa más que comer puerro.

Todos después de desayunar tomaron su camino Kaito salió con Meiko al centro comercial mas Rin se fue con Mikuo a pasear al parque hace un tiempo ya habían empezado a ser novios , Mientras miku se quedo a solas en la casa con Len…Miku solo pensaba "a solas con Len". Hace tiempo que sentía algo por su amigo come bananas mas le daba vergüenza decirle lo que sentía por el , lo decía también por su Amiga Neru que estaba profundamente enamorada de el pero se había enterado que ella estaba de novia y ya prometida con su Hermano Nero akita eso le tranquilizaba un poco porque ya no podría hacerle daño a ella.

Olle Miku-san –Se sonrojo al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella, tan solo sentirlo detrás o cerca de ella hacia que su cuerpo se derritiera al instante – ¡Miku! – Escucho ese grito y reacciono, no sabia como su Amigo le lograba poner asi, hace un tiempo.

¿Si len? –se dio vuelta propinándole la sonrisa mas bonita y menos nerviosa que tenia, ganándose un sonrojo de el chico que nervioso la miraba que con esa cara shota ya le decía que le quería decir algo Muy importante.

M…M...Miku-nee yo te quería decir algo muy importante –Jugaba con sus dedos nervioso, tratando de decir con su mirada cuando la amaba a ella , su pelo , su sonrisa, su ropa, sus dedos , asta sus ojos y su boca cuanto amaba cada ser de parte de ella. Podrían existir mil Hatsunes Miku en esa pc mas solo la amaba a ella y podría diferenciarla aunque estuvieran mezcladas en todas las partes.

¿Qué cosa len? –Estaba igual de nerviosa que el, su miradas se cruzaban cada 5 minutos sin poder contener esas ganas de besarse que tenían cada vez que la miraba en su mente pasaban mil imágenes de como podría ser su vida juntos lejos de su casa de vocaloids lejos de los metiches que fingieron salir y estaban en el techo examinando cada parte de la declaración de cada uno.

Miku yo….!te amo¡ -se lo escupió directo en la cara dejando ah la chica come puerro Roja a mas no poder, estaba nervioso mas de eso sentía que se desmallaría en cualquier momento, Kaito con Gakupo le estaban dando muchos ánimos desde atrás de unas semanas. Asta hicieron que ella saliera con Nero akita para que se animara de una buena vez para que se le diera por fin la declaración de la chica.

Len…Yo…-estaba muy nerviosa del mismo modo que el chico rubio, sentía que miles de mariposas vomitaban en su estomago y volvían a revolotear en su cuerpo- también te amo- lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia ella para depositar un beso en la frente del chico.

Inmediatamente se escucharon gritos en la terraza que ellos ya conocían bien, mas al rubio no le importo porque tomo el rostro de la chica besándola en los labios.

¡Siiii! len animo bésala mas¡ -gritaron al unísono los integrantes de aquella terraza que estaban emocionados por tal conmovedora escena.

Los 2 terminaron juntos asta quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas, los 2 sabían que esto solo era el inicio de una larga historia que esperaban que jamás terminara.

Fin 3: bueno espero que a mis amigos les guste xD enserio eso espero 3: feliz noviazgo xDD.


End file.
